


Promise Me Forever

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Marceline can't believe anything she's seeing right now. It doesn't seem right. But Bonnie can help remind her everything is real.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Promise Me Forever

Seeing ruined buildings wasn’t new to Marceline, seeing as she grew up in the aftermath of the Mushroom War. What was weird was seeing all the kingdoms crumbling down. They were in Marceline’s home, laying in her bed with one arm wrapped around her lover and the other stiffly at her side. She had managed to convince Bubblegum they could spend the day in the Candy Kingdom and the night in Marceline’s home.

She was struggling to comprehend that both she and her partner were alive. She had watched her get crushed underneath a monster. She struggled to convince herself that Bubblegum was alive and okay.

“Marcy, you’re thinking,” a soft voice murmured against her shoulder. “What’re you thinking ‘bout?”

“Is this real?” she asked. Bonnie pushed herself up slightly and propped herself up on her hands.

“Marceline, look at me.” She did and Bonnibel placed a pink hand on her cheek. “Can you feel that?” Marceline put her own hand over Bonnie’s.

“Yes.”

“Then it’s real. Where we are, what we’re doing, it’s all real. I’m here, you’re here, we’re both here together.” She pushed herself up more and pressed their foreheads together. “We’ve both been through a lot. Especially in the last few days. We almost died.” she laughed weakly. “This is the second war you’ve been through Meine Liebe, and I can’t imagine how this feels.”

“When I was a kid, I lost everything to war. My mom, my home, my childhood. Then after I lost Simon, and I was alone. It just feels like I should be alone again. I shouldn’t have you, Finn, Jake, BMO, Simon, anyone. I should just be watching a world rebuild from dust, not just rubble.”

“You’ll never be alone again.” She kissed her nose. “I’ll always be there beside you.” Marceline sighed and drew back.

“I’m scared we’ll have a fight again. I don’t want to lose this again. I mean, last time we never told anyone asides from Peppermint Butler and this time it took you almost dying for us to come out, what if there is a third time and that’s it? Or we get back together after another century and we go backwards and never come out.”

“Well, we’ll never not have a fight again. I can’t promise I won’t ever get annoyed with you draining the red out of my things, but we’re older now, Marce. I mean we were already old, but mentally we’ve matured. We aren’t kids anymore, we’re adults. Adults that are careful and considerate. Adults that are empathetic and supportive. And that includes towards each other. So yes, we might fight over things like maybe leaving a cup on the floor but we are in a better place than we were back then. Marcy,” she placed a pink hand over grey. “With both of us trying our best to make this work? I think we can be together until something takes one of us out.” Marceline scoffed.

“Like I’d let that happen.” Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

“You never know, we can’t really live forever even if we don’t age. Something will happen to us one day.” Marceline squeezed her eyes shut.

“Not one day soon, I’ll make sure of that,” she muttered. Bonnie squeezed her hand.

“What’s important is that we’re alive now Marceline. We’re both alive and even if we die tomorrow, we still had today.” Marceline hugged her tightly.

“I know, I just almost lost you. Promise me I won’t lose you.” Bubblegum stayed silent.

“I can’t promise that. We never know what’ll happen,” she replied softly.

“Even if you’re lying, just promise.”

“Marcy, I won’t lie to you. I can’t promise that. I can promise tonight, but not tomorrow.” Marceline lowered herself slightly to be in the crook of her neck, her arms still around her. 

“Can you promise tomorrow morning?” she asked.

“I can promise tomorrow morning. I can also promise some other things tonight if you’d like,” she added the last part slowly and cautiously. Marceline leaned away and raised an eyebrow.

“What can you promise?” she questioned, confused. With her night vision she could see the blush on Bonnibel’s cheeks.

“A nice night. If you’re okay with it, I mean it has been a long time and if it’s too soon since we got back together that’s okay and cuddling is nice too.” Marceline placed her fingers on Bonnie’s chin and tilted it up.

“Well,” she purred. “ I think it’s been far too long.” Bubblegum smiled and connected their lips.

It was soft and sweet, as it had always been after they rekindled their relationship. Not running into anything too fast anymore, taking careful steps with their hands locked together and eyes slipping shut. Not immediately intense or rough, but just loving, welcoming, and comforting. Hands would slowly move from their positions to tangle themselves in shaggy black hair or clutch pink fabric. Moving lips like puzzle pieces fitting together.

They stayed at that pace for a few minutes before Marceline flicked her tongue against pink lips and slithered in when they parted slightly. Her long crimson tongue overtook Bonnie’s pink tongue and Marceline had to push the memory of the battlefield from her mind. The thought of getting to do that for the rest of their lives completely barred the memory out of her brain for the time being.

Marceline pulled back and opened her eyes, one hand going to Bonnie’s cheek and her thumb idly wiping away a string of saliva connecting them. Both their eyes were lidded and Bonnibel was breathing heavily and Marceline thanked her vampire side for the first time in a long time since she didn’t have to breathe and only did so to feel human. Bonnie moved to be sitting up with her legs folded beneath her and Marceline copied.

“I really missed that,” Bonnie breathed. Marceline chuckled.

“You’ll never have to miss it again. Whenever you want it, it’s right here. Just say the word.” Bubblegum gripped her shoulder.

“I’ve missed something else too,” she whispered. Marceline’s ears twitched.

“Hmm?” She released her grip with one hand and ran a finger down one of Marceline’s protruding fangs.

“Your bite,” she confessed and Marceline grinned. She leaned forward and pushed Bonnie’s hair back, the strange gum material moving easily out of the way. After angling herself properly, she punctured her skin and lightly sucked.

She had called it “low-grade” red in the past, which pink in general was, but Bonnie was the best red she could ever drink. She did her best not to drink too much, only making the pink fainter in small areas. Nothing to hurt her or make her severely uncomfortable. 

She’d bite, drink briefly, then remove herself and kiss the entrance wound a few times. She’d repeat in different spots until her skin was slightly patched around her neck and then she’d just nip, leaving hickeys instead of vampire bites to bruise the skin and make Bonnie gasp. She wanted to lay claim- something she attributed to her demon side- and this was the best way to do it for the time being.

While her mouth did its work her hands had their own mission, slipping unnoticed underneath her nightgown and climbing up. Her nails skimmed over flesh until they stopped at the base of her breasts. Her nimble fingers stretched to pinch Bonnie’s nipple between the tips and she heard her partner quietly moan. She nipped one more time before pulling herself away to look her in the eyes. 

Bonnie’s hands remained buried in her hair and she used that to bring them together again, weakly biting Marceline’s lower lip. Marceline’s eyes widened in surprise and Bonnie moved her hand enough to stroke her ear. They separated and Bonnie smiled as Marceline involuntarily pressed against her hand. Her purple eyes looked fondly at the sight.

“Marcy, take off my gown,” she commanded and Marceline knew it was still her choice in the end, but Bonnibel’s bedroom behaviours hadn’t changed since the last time they had done this. They were equals, but Bonnie liked to act like she was in charge. If Marceline told her to knock it off she would, but she didn’t mind it at all.

Grey hands pulled the pink nightgown up over her head and tossed it off to their side. Bubblegum cupped her face and ran a finger down her cheek. Her back was straight and her bust was on full display, Marceline could just reach out and grab her bosom but she preferred to play along.

“Meine Königin, you are so beautiful,” Bonnie purred and Marceline hummed. She took the hand on her cheek away and cupped one of her boobs, jostling it slightly. “Do you want some of this?” Marceline simply nodded. Bubblegum put one hand behind her to lean on and left the other where it was for a moment before taking it to join the other. “Go right ahead.”

Marceline didn’t hesitate, moving to catch one nipple in her mouth and the other between her fingertips. She rolled her tongue over the tip and rubbed the other between her fingers. Bonnibel let out little noises as her lover worked and she watched the other woman. Her eyes fluttered shut and she missed Marceline glancing up at her.

Seeing the princess above her enjoying herself, she decided to throw a curveball. She gave a hard lick to the nipple in her mouth before swapping sides and biting down, her fangs diving into the tender gum. She sucked through both her mouth and her fangs and Bonnie inhaled sharply. When she let go briefly to take her fangs out, there was a whine of protest and Marceline paused.

“Marcy..!” the complaint was drawn out and high-pitched and she couldn’t help but laugh, causing a frown to appear on the other girl’s face.

“What’s wrong, PB?” She manoeuvred so she was breathing on her nipple, watching the girl’s distressed features.

“Marcy..!” she repeated. “Keep going…”

“I think I’d like to go somewhere else if you don’t mind.” She pressed a kiss to the abandoned tit and headed downward, her hands trailing along.

She paused at her panties, looking at them with amusement. She ran a finger across the damp cloth outlining her labia and watched with a grin as she shuddered. She rubbed her finger against the area, pushing up slightly to hear more breathy moans. She only stopped to slip the hand down the garments before continuing in the same motion with the addition of her thumb circling Bonnibel’s clit. She let one of her fingers press inside and noticed Bonnie cover her mouth with her hand. She reached to trap the hand within her own and pin it above her head.

“Uh-uh. There’s no one to hide from, Princess. No one to hear your lovely music but me.” To emphasise her point, she slipped one of her fingers inside Bonnie. She moaned and looked at Marceline in defeat and she knew she had won.

She started thrusting with that finger, pushing it in and pulling it out at a mild pace that picked up a little speed with every dive. Once she was at a good pace she added her other finger and followed the same formula. Bonnie’s moaning was almost the same in frequency as her breathing and Marceline loved it. She loved hearing her in pleasure. Marceline removed her hand and released Bonnie’s own.

With both hands, she pulled the underwear down slowly, well aware she was driving her girlfriend crazy. Once it was far enough, she placed her face against Bonnie’s thigh, stroking her gently. 

She brought her finger to her lips and licked it. Even if she no longer ate human food, she could taste things. Most things just tasted bland, but when it came to things from the body it was different. They tasted like she assumed they always had. Of course, Bonnibel tasted sweet. She looked at Bubblegum’s confused face.

“I like getting a taste before I buy the whole meal,” she joked, both well aware she had gotten the whole meal multiple times.

She prepared to partake before pausing, and then biting above the vagina in the stomach area and sucking for only a second. Satisfied, she returned to her task. After briefly glancing at Bonnie’s excitement, she locked eyes with her and kept her gaze as her tongue escaped her lips and slid into her opening. 

She placed her hands on Bonnie’s hips when Bonnie put her hands in Marceline’s hair. Her tongue explored the area that had always only belonged to her, never entered by any other being. She’d feel the sides and press into points that would make Bonnie’s hip buck. She kept poking and prodding eventually finding a spot she wanted to keep hitting. Bonnie would try and push against her and Marceline would grin.

Only she could do this. Only she held this power.

She didn’t relent as Bonnibel’s breathing got more erratic and her actions more desperate. She was ready when Bonnie’s thighs tightened against her head and her name was screamed desperately. She was savouring both her flavour and her moans as the one she let out when she came was especially long and high. She waited for her to ride out her orgasm before making any attempt to escape her death clasp.

She took in Bonnie, her heavy panting and visible tongue. Her vampire bite and hickey covered neck. Her faded pink patches and slightly damp nipples. Her half-down underwear and soaking pussy. She crawled up to be positioned over her and caught her lips. When Bonnie broke off for air she spoke.

“It’ll always be weird tasting myself in your mouth.”

“I won’t kiss you if you want,” Marceline offered, completely serious.

“No.” Bubblegum grabbed a fistful of Marceline’s shirt and crashed their lips together again. “I said it was weird. Not that I hated it. I prefer plain Marceline, but I like all Marceline.”

“Good, cause I like all Bonnibel.” Marceline got off of her and laid on her side of the bed, absolutely satisfied.

Bonnie, however, was not.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Marceline opened an eye.

“Going to sleep, why?”

“Don’t you want me to take care of you?”

“C’mon, Bon. You don’t have to.” Suddenly, Marceline was turned on her back and had a weight over her stomach, a hand over her chest and another on her cheekbone.

“I want to.” She wasn’t going to complain. A sweet kiss to her lips and a gentle kiss to the tip of her ear. A few hickies on her neck and one on her collarbone. She didn’t want them healed, and so they didn’t. Bonnie slid her hands under her grey t-shirt.

“I want this off,” she stated and acted accordingly, pulling it up over Marceline’s head and pushing it off the bed. She pressed another kiss to Marceline’s lips while she carefully squeezed her nipples. Marceline thought it must have been an uncomfortable position, bent over like that while straddling someone but Bonnie didn’t seem to be bothered. She pinched her and smirked when Marceline let out a breathy moan.

“You’re being difficult today,” she teased and Marceline rolled her eye. There was another pinch to the same response. “I don’t want your sass,” Bonnie explained calmly. Marceline knew that yet again, it wasn’t serious and if she wasn’t okay with it she could put an end to it, but yet again she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being put in her place by someone who in a physical manner would lose.

Well, she enjoyed being put in her place by Bonnie, who was considerably physically weaker than her. Only Bonnie.

“Let me take care of you.” Marceline stayed as silent as she could, both in a speaking and moaning manner. She didn’t like it when she herself moaned, she wanted to be stoic and empty. But Bonnie ruined both aspirations. She eventually let up but kept them nose-to-nose. She smiled and her hands started to roam.

“Do you want me to go somewhere else, hmm?” she asked and Marceline started to nod when the hands flew back and pinched hard on her nipple. She let out a high-pitched definitely not punk-rock noise and looked at Bonnie in desperation and confusion. She clicked her tongue. “Words, Marceline, use your words.”

“Yes-” a pinch and a squeak “ah- yes, pl-” she let out a whine as the basic pinches got twists added to them. “Yes, please!” Bonnibel had a content smile on her face as she moved her body.

“Good,” she said, in the manner, a mother would say after a child apologised for something. “Just relax.”

She pulled down Marceline’s boyshorts while leaving kisses on her stomach, peppering her abdomen in affection. She didn’t tease or delay like Marceline did with her, but instead buried her tongue in her womanhood immediately, causing Marceline to jerk. She kept going for a few minutes, not even fully stopping when she’d pull back to take a breath. Marceline though she was going to cum then, but as she approached her high Bonnie completely left that area.

“Just wait a moment, das Schätzchen,” she commanded and re-positioned herself so she was sitting in-between Marceline’s legs. She then without hesitation put two fingers inside of Marceline and started thrusting. Marceline’s hand shot up to cover her mouth but Bonnie caught it and pinned it beside them.

“Nuh-uh. There’s no one to hide from, Marcy. No one to hear your lovely voice but me,” she mimed. Marceline would have growled and possibly attacked anyone else for doing that, but at Bonnibel’s hands, she was resigned to accept it.

She did sign up for it after all when they started dating.

So she started breathing unevenly, her chest heaving as Bonnie delved inside. She eventually added a third, pressed tightly to the back of the other two. Marceline bucked her hips up against Bonnie’s hands and Bonnie slid her leg underneath her, leaving her with her hips up in the air. 

Of course, she was sitting up for another reason besides it being more comfortable.

She kept going like that, fast and rough for Marceline while it was slow and tender for Bonnibel.

They both liked it that way.

It was still love, after all. They loved each other and were simply showing it.

Bonnie had another finger start toying with Marceline’s clit and it was almost too much for her. She kept bucking more and more desperately and each time Bonnie would slide her leg farther beneath her and go faster. Finally, with one last swipe of her clit Marceline came, crying out Bonnie’s name as her hips twitched and she coated both of them in her juice. She was eased down and Bonnibel grabbed her hand.

“Too much?” she asked and Marceline shook her head.

“No. That was great. Amazing. Fricken fantastic.” She caught her breath she didn’t need and looked over at Bonnie with a smile. “It always is with you.”

Bubblegum nudged her way into the crook of Marceline’s neck and let her eyes close. Marceline wrapped an arm around her and placed her chin against her head.

“Shower?” Marceline asked.

“Tomorrow,” Bonnibel replied. Marceline glanced at the mess of pink, tangled but somehow perfect hair, small but full body, short but proper posture. She ran her fingers through her hair.

“You can’t promise me I won’t lose you tomorrow,” she mumbled.

“Marcy-”

“Let me finish,” she interrupted. “You can’t promise me I won’t lose you tomorrow, but can you promise me we’ll be together tomorrow?” Bonnibel giggled.

“Yes, I can promise you we’ll be together tomorrow. I can promise you we’ll be together for all our lives if you can promise the same thing.”

“I’ll promise forever,” Marceline said confidently. Bonnie shifted slightly in her embrace.

“I love you,” she muttered.

“I love you too,” Marceline whispered.


End file.
